The aim of these studies is to determine whether low dose [2 million units per meter squared] of Alpha Interferon can induce hematologic and karyotypic remissions in patients with chronic phase CML. Previously treated and untreated patients are entered on the study and receive the above dose three times per week. They are then followed for changes in hematologic parameters and bone marrow karyotype.